


Love

by thecolouryes



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecolouryes/pseuds/thecolouryes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's in the little things, that neither pays attention to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

It's in the way she reaches for his hand when she stumbles on the rocks.

It's in the way he looks to her for proof of a job well done.

It's in the way she knows more about him than she does of Rex.

It's in the way he'd dive straight into a needle-stack looking for the piece of hay he knows isn't there, for her, without a second thought.

It's in the way she'd rather betray direct orders than leave him.

It's in the way he turns to her for reassurance that what they're doing is right.

Love.


End file.
